Who indeed?
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Yes Arthur, who was it that saved your hide, over and over and over again, only to be locked up in the dungeons for his troubles? This Merlin asks him, and Arthur finds, he has nothing to say. Set after season 1


**This is set just after season 1 and features a very angry Merlin. We all know how frustrated Merlin gets about not being recognized as a hero (which we all know he _sooooo _is), so imagine how frustrated he is when he's finally found out, and they _still_ don't get it. This, basically is the outcome. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

"Why did you keep this from me Merlin?" Arthur asked in cold anger.

"Why?" Merlin repeated in disbelief, "_WHY? _Look around you!" he said gesturing wildly at the prison cell they stood in, "That's why!"

"You knew it would come to this-

"Of course I knew-

"And I cannot see why you would continue such a dangerous practice when you knew the consequences!" Arthur yelled, cutting him off. As the Prince huffed angrily in his face, something inside Merlin snapped.

"The consequences?" he asked quietly, "You're badgering _me_ about _**consequences?**_ The consequence, _My Lord,_ was your death, over and over and over _again." _Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Merlin, what-?"

"Who's magical abilities kept him from falling under the sleeping spell of a witch bent on revenge, allowing him not only to knock her down, but to pull your sorry ass out of the way of her dagger?" he asked. "Who used his magical abilities not only to _find out_ a knight named Valiant was useing a magical shield, but who also turned Valiant's spell against him, again so he didn't _kill you _in combat?" Merlin's tone began to get louder and more confident, while Arthur's eyes began to become wide.

"Who _magically_ pulled wind up to meet your torch and destroy a monster who was poisoning the water and killing half of Camelot? Who, not only drank poison for you, but, while he was under its influence and _completely _unconscious I'll add, I had to find out about this later, preformed a highly complicated and difficult light charm, again, saving you while you where in the caves of Balor?" Arthur blinked. Of course... it made sense now...

"Who charmed Lancelot's lance so he could kill the griffin?" Merlin snapped, "Who defeated a truly _evil _sorcerer who not only made the Lady Morgana ill, but the King, as well? That's right, the King!" Merlin was yelling now, and Arthur, for once was silent. What was he supposed to say?

"Who defeated not one, but _two _magic users while they had you under a spell, and not only stopped them from using you as a sacrifice, but had to lie about it? Lie! And why? Oh, that's right, cause I used magic! " Merlin didn't stop there but continued to rant on, his frustrations since coming to Camelot all pouring off him.

"Who, Authur, even though he had been told by a highly powerful, all knowing, magical entity, that doing so would bring pain and misfortune, risked his neck to help you and Morgana smuggle a boy out the city walls? Who went back to that same magical entity, and begged him, _begged _him, to make you a sword to kill the Black Knight with, the same sword, I might add, that the King used to kill the Black knight, saving his life as well? Who conjured up a windstorm to save us in Ealdor? Who killed a band of cutthroats planning to ambush Uther and Morgana at her father's grave, and let Morganna take the credit, because he, oh, that's right, used magic? Who, using magic, slayed the questing beast when it intended to kill you, Arthur?" Merlin's tone became dead quiet, serious, and angry. "Who, using a magical contract, offered his life in exchange for yours, so you could one day rule this kingdom?" Merlin asked. Arthur said nothing.

"None of it matters, does it?" Merlin asked, his voice threatening to break, "None of it, because I used magic. Not that I saved your life, not that I saved Uther's life, not that I saved Camelot, because I used magic, so of course I have to be evil. Magic is evil, so sorcerers are evil, And I," Merlin said defiantly, "Am a sorcerer. So I must be evil. And to think, at one time, I considered you my friend," he spat out, turning around so he wouldn't have to face the other man.

"Merlin..." Arthur said quietly, reaching out to his one time friend.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Go away." Merlin knew he sounded childish, even with his temper flared, but he didn't care. All this time, he'd done nothing but help Arthur, help Uther, help Camelot, and for that, he was ordered executed. If Arthur thought that right, then he could at least have the decently to leave him some peace in his last hours.

Arthur stood there a few moments, taking it all in. Merlin had- even though he _knew_- but then... Merlin had every right to be angry, Arthur realized, and left him to go back to his chambers and think.

* * *

**On one hand, Merlin seems a bit OOC, but on the other hand, he's really pissed, and we all know that he can be a bit childish, so... heh. _Yeah..._ let me know with it went too far there. Otherwise, well, I hoped you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
